


Patient

by colerfuldarkness9_9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Dates, Getting Together, It's not a date at first, M/M, slight introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colerfuldarkness9_9/pseuds/colerfuldarkness9_9
Summary: It is Iwaizumi's personel opinion that whoever said "love is patient" was an idiot.Oikawa is sure whoever said "love is patient" had met Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Patient

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them happy.  
> Kudos and comments much appreciated!

Love isn’t patient

Not when the person that is the focus of your affection thrives off of getting under people’s skin. Always picking and prodding at people. Always knowing what to say to make them move how they want.

Iwaizumi see’s it with the fangirls. Oikawa knows where to place a smile, when to give a wink, when to act so painfully oblivious. And it is a painful act to watch, he doesn’t understand how they don’t see it. He figures maybe people blind themselves to it because they’re enjoying the fantasy of it. Oikawa definitely is, he has fun making them squeal over him, making them blush, and eyes sparkle. He loves making them love him. 

Toying so much that sometimes it makes him run late for practice or distracts him. Maki and Matsu don’t give it much thought and ignore Oikawa’s antics. Most of the underclassmen’s in the volleyball club have slowly gotten used to it. But it still pisses Iwaizumi off.

So, he can’t be patient with his childhood friend. He needs to spike a ball straight towards Oikawa’s head to snap him out of it. Iwaizumi needs to snap at him, turning his name into a curse. He needs to yank him by the back of his jacket and drag him to the gym.

He can’t be patient when it’s almost midnight and the stupid setter refuses to leave the gym. Serve after serve. Ball cart after ball cart. Somehow, Oikawa seems to have forgotten what Iwaizumi never could. Hearing that sickening pop and the sharp cry as Oikawa collapsed to the floor of the gym. How from the ground tears immediately sprung into his eyes, gasping in pain; attempting to grab his knee only to cry out louder when he touched it. Hell, Iwaizumi was the one that carried him, all the while murmuring softly into his hair to calm him down. _It’s okay, we’re going to take care of it. I know, just breath, deep breaths. No dumbass, of course I’m not going anywhere._

So when the captain over practices Iwaizumi’s not the littlest bit patient, or even kind, when he’s throwing a kick into his side. He’s not gentle when he drags Oikawa in a headlock to the side to start his cool down stretches while Iwaizumi finishes cleaning the gym. And he has no ounce of sympathy when he headbutts Oikawa after an annoying whiny comment. 

Not a single part of his body language his patient, not his tone or the words he uses. The whole time growling and yelling, cursing Oikawa profusely as he stomped around. Iwaizumi is breathing heavy, face flushed with frustration and anger. He calls him Trashy and Shitty way more than his actual name.

He’s not patient with all the _acts._ It drives him nuts. The stupid sparkly eyes with the blinding smile. The so practiced hair toss that it looks effortless complimented with the stupid peace sign and his tongue sticking out. He especially hates that. He hopes the other boy bites his tongue one of these days. (Because, dammit, it’s distracting!) Iwaizumi immediately snaps at him and calls on his fake outs. Enough with that dumb smile, enough of that hallow laugh, enough with the manipulative obliviousness. 

At least not with him. Not when Iwaizumi has really heard his laugh, how it can range from a low chuckle to a high pitch squeal within seconds. How when Oikawa really smiles his eyes scrunch up and his nose does a small wiggle. How he flushes and ducks his head into his shoulders when he’s caught off guard.

No there’s nothing patient about this. Whoever said love was patient was an _idiot_. Or at the very least had never met any one of Oikawa’s caliber. Sure, Iwaizumi is an idiot for loving him, but he’s not patient about it.

Oikawa knew himself to be a certain type of wild, all too happy to play a part to get what he wants. Unashamed to omit the truth, of making a snide remark, of dragging someone by the nose till they saw themselves in the mirror.

He could be too loud. He could push too hard. He could talk on and on about nothing. He could hurt the people closest with no more than a few quick words and a smile.

To settle that down he needed someone not like him, but someone he could definitely learn from. And who better to teach him the game of waiting than his Iwa-chan. Because when it came to him Iwa-chan was _patient._ Though many thought it was Oikawa who was patient and sharp it took him a long time to learn the trait unlike like his best friend. Of course, Iwa-chan beat him to it because that was his best friend, Oikawa wouldn’t just be best friends with anyone. No, he got the best one. 

Even now, as he dragged Iwaizumi by the wrist through the open shopping center, the cold air nipping at their noses, the other boy didn’t pull away. There was a café Oikawa had insisted on going to and though Iwaizumi griped about the cold and how Oikawa got drinks too sweet he allowed himself to be pulled along. They had no practice and very little school work so it was as close to a free day that they had had in a long while.

The café wasn’t too pack and had a cozy feel with soft glowing lights. It sat in the back entrance of the open center, most of the walls were made of glass so you could peer in or out. The backside was wooden with a large menu over the counter. Oikawa looked over the menu with childlike fascination, always eager for a new thing.

“Should I get one of the blended drinks that come with Pocky? Oooh, Iwa-chan, they put cute designs on the foam of the hot drinks!” the taller boy shuffled from foot to foot, his carefully swept hair swishing along with him. “Or they have a really colorful one, but it’s melon.”

Iwaizumi glanced through the menu in mild disapproval. “This is ridiculous. Drinks shouldn’t need so many additional sweets. Might as well get a parfait.”

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa reached to poke at his face. “stop frowning, you have enough wrinkles as it is.”

Iwaizumi immediately wacked away his hand. “Shut up stupid.”

“But I’m just looking out for you.” He rubbed his hand, face pinched with faux pain. “So mean.”

“Do you know what you want already? One of us should look for a seat.” Iwaizumi glanced around the café. There was seating outside but he’d rather not be in the cold. Especially since it was most likely that Oikawa would order some sort of ice blended drink.

“Eh, but there’s so many options.” He absently pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen forward as he read over the menu again. “Do I want something with chocolate? Maybe something fruity. Oh, Iwa-chan they even have marshmallow!”

Iwaizumi gave a small sigh as he looked on his friend’s ramble. His face had relaxed to a boyish eagerness as he read out loud the menu as though Iwaizumi couldn’t see for himself. Eventually the tilted frown softened into a smile, eyes previously angled in annoyance came dangerously close to fond. As they moved along in line Iwaizumi offered little to no words to the other, more than content with just listening. Finally, once they were only two groups from the register he bumped Oikawa’s shoulder with his own, effectively stopping is sentence. “Go get a table while I order.”

“Eh but Iwa-“ he stopped when the other fixed him with a firm stare. “Uh, roger!” 

Oikawa went off and found a small two-person table around the corner of the coffee bar against the glass wall. He took a seat and laid his thick deep blue coat over the back of the wooden chair. _Iwa-chan get’s so domineering sometimes._ Oikawa mused to himself. He didn’t mind it; he appreciated the firmness the other held over him even if he didn’t show it. Oikawa evidently needed it, if all the past times the spiky haired boy had saved him from himself was of note. 

There last year had been tough but now it was time to look on to university coming up in the next few months. They would both be going to Tokyo but separate campuses. He stared outside contemplative of what would come in Tokyo. There would be so many changes. He would be getting a roommate and meeting new people. Be on a new team where he didn’t know anyone, not one person. He would live in a dorm complex where there would be no best friend just a block away. No longer in arms reach.

After another minute Iwaizumi came with a small number card to put on the end of the table for their order.

“Iwa-chan! I hope you didn’t get me some boring old man drink like your tea.”

“Shut up dumbass. Tea is good for you.” He hung his thick bomber jacket over his own chair then sat down. 

“Yeah but this is an evening for treats, not boring tea!” he pouted. “If you don’t learn to have fun you’ll burn yourself out in university.”

“Huh!” his eyes narrowed. “If anyone is in danger of burning themselves out it’s you Trashy Oikawa!”

“Stop saying that!”

“Shittykawa!”

“Iwa-chan, don’t just change the insult!” But against his indignant tone his face was breaking into a smile.

Iwaizumi blinked in surprise then shook his head, but didn’t look away. “There’s your smile. But why are you smiling at a time like this?”

Oikawa sighed as though he were missing an obvious point. “Iwa-chan keep up with me.” _Don’t leave me behind Iwa-chan._

Before Iwaizumi could retort a server came and placed there drinks down with a small plate that had a square of milk bread shaped like a bear. The first drink was a blended drink that had whip cream topped with small brown chips and a Pocky stick. The second was a hot drink with the foam done with a flower design. 

“Thank you.” Iwaizumi nodded to the server.

“Ah, so cute! Thank you!” Oikawa clapped his hands and beamed at his friend across the table. “Iwa-chan they’re all so cute!”

Iwaizumi made a small gruff noise, shrugging. He pushed his mug closer to the middle. “Hurry up and take a picture, I know you’re dying to.”

Oikawa nodded and brought out his phone. He snapped pictures of the food then one of himself sipping from his drink while throwing up two fingers. He insisted that Iwaizumi should try the bread first by biting the ear. Iwaizumi had agreed, not noticing that Oikawa had snapped a picture. Oikawa paused studying his friend. His eyes had softened to an impassive stare as he took the first sip of his drink, soft bristled hair causing a slight shadow over his eyes, that in that moment caught his. Oikawa then ducked his head down to look at the table to hide his embarrassment.

Iwaizumi paused, setting his drink back down. “Oi, is something wrong?” he hesitated. “Did you not like the drink?’

Oikawa chuckled lowly. “No, not that . . . it’s,” he looked up and smiled. “it’s all so perfect. Hokkaido is one of my favorites and. You know just what I want and need as usual.”

The smile was authentic, which was what worried Iwaizumi. It was sad at the edges. Iwaizumi swallowed then brought his drink back up. “Not always. You still definitely know how to leaving me guessing sometimes.” He said lowly then took a sip of the warm latte, hoping the flush on his cheeks could be read as coming from the heat of his drink.

Oikawa blinked then chuckled. Bashfully he scratched the back of his head. “Sorry Iwa-chan, believe it or not I don’t mean to be that much trouble. Not for you at least.”

“How about for everyone? Maki got more white hair’s this year I’m sure.”

Oikawa laughed. “I can’t make it that easy for him. He worry’s, that’s all.”

From there the conversation flowed easily. Iwaizumi talked about a visit to his cousin the week before, Oikawa shared pictures of his nephew.

“He keeps demanding to know when his is Uncle Iwaizi is going to take him to the fair again!” Oikawa waved a finger playfully. “I swear you’re beating me in this race of being the best uncle!”

“Well when it comes back, we can go again.” Iwaizumi raised a brow. “Then stop sucking at it.”

“Iwa-chan I’m doing my best!”

Iwaizumi smiled a bit but then glanced outside. “’Beating you’, like you haven’t been the one always racing ahead.” He shook his head and took a last bite of the bread between them.

Oikawa cocked his head with an exasperated smile. “You always have something to teach me you know? I call that winning the race.”

Iwaizumi refused to acknowledge the return of the heat on his cheeks. “Shut up stupid, stop saying stupid things.”

“Hmm, repeating insult’s? I think I actually have you flustered.”

“Shut up, I said!” Iwaizumi yelled.

But the other boy only laughed then leaned forward to rest a cheek on his hand. “But really Iwa-chan, you always know what to say, how to take a challenge head on.” He sighed to himself. “I’ll catch up to you, I’ll definitely have to in this next year so we can stay fr . . .” he trailed off then smiled sheepishly. “Well you know what I mean.”

“Is that what this is about?” Iwaizumi frowned. “You’ve been acting a little down all week.”

The longer haired boy didn’t try to deny it as he ducked his head. “We’ll be at completely different campuses. It can’t be helped if things change. We’ll have different classes and-“

“And we’ll still have movie nights.” Iwaizumi crossed his arms, his firm tone leaving no room for protest. “We’ll skype and call. I’ll still check in to make sure you’re not overworking during practice like a dumbass and you’ll still drag me to overpriced cafes. Like a dumbass. Or were you thinking of stopping all of that just because there’s going to be a few kilometers in between us?”

“No, not at all!” Oikawa quickly shook his head as he looked up from the table. Iwaizumi’s mouth was pursed unimpressed. His dark green eyes held all the patience and firmness he had acquired over their years of friendship, always steadfast and loyal. Oikawa felt himself flush, more than pleased by the reassurance his friend was giving him. Maybe too pleased. Oikawa thought over his worries, his feelings, and the questions he had for his childhood friend. They were always at the tip of his tongue since he started realizing the intensity of the affection, he held for him. He hadn’t planned to bring it up but . . . _Well I was never good at stopping once I started_. “But is that all you want to do? Er, I mean?” he flushed harder but pushed on. “How do you want to do that? Do you really want to do it just as friends, like always?”

Now it was Iwaizumi who flushed. He wasn’t sure if he was fully understanding what his friend was saying but if he was . . . if they were going to finally address what had always been between them, well he had to be sure. Iwaizumi tucked his chin into his chest. “What do you mean, speak plainly Oikawa!”

“You-“ Oikawa glanced down then to the window. Instead of looking at the people walking around outside he looked at their reflection. Slightly blurry by the soft glow of the cafe lights he was still able to see them, seated together. “Me.” He said softly, smiling. He wanted that image forever. “Iwa-chan, you can always reject what I say but please, promise me we’ll stay friends?”

“Always.” He said without a hint of hesitation. Iwaizumi didn’t know what could possess Oikawa to even question that but he waited for Oikawa to continue with his train of thought. His insides tingled with anticipation but he could wait. He could always wait for him.

“You’ve always been at my side, no matter how nasty I got or how much trouble I started? Most people would have let me self-destruct or left me already. But you don’t, no matter what you stay by my side or wait for me to catch up to you. I can’t help but hope that means you think of me the same way I think of you. How I have thought of you for a while now.” 

Iwaizumi had straightened and put his arms on the table. Oikawa took that as a good sign, leaning forward and placing a hand on his forearm. “It’s really annoying sometimes, I have trouble concentrating, even in volleyball. I want you by my side as much as possible. I want you smiling at me and then when you do, it hurts. It burns right here.” He put his other hand on his chest over his cream-colored sweater. “At first I thought I was mad and would act out.” He scratched the side of his face bashfully. “But then I realized I wasn’t mad, quite the opposite. I’m most happy when you’re with me. I know we love each other since we were kids but never thought we would be _in_ love. And I think . . . it’s happening. I think you’ve thought about, and maybe feel the same?” his cheeks were still red but he gave a soft smile. “Well Iwa-chan, what do you think about us?”

Oikawa looked up, froze, then shook his head softly. Iwaizumi was blushing as well but his eyes were soft with adoration and exasperation. An expression of relief, like finally seeing the friend you had been waiting for turn the corner of the block and run towards you with their arms open wide. Like a _Welcome Home_. Everything Oikawa could possibly feel and more was on Iwaizumi’s face as he looked at him. He was looking like that at _Oikawa_. It was almost too much for him to bare as Iwaizumi turned his arm over so that it grasped his. “Yes. For a long while now I’ve thought the same. I expected and hoped we’d end up, well, as more.”

Oikawa felt his heart swell and he could hardly believe his life, the absolute blessing and joy of feeling something come together. He grasped Iwaizumi harder and his nose wrinkled as though in displeasure. “Iwa-chan, if you knew why didn’t you say anything?!” but he was smiling too much for it to be an actual complaint.

Iwaizumi grinned back then shrugged. “I wanted you to come to the conclusion. I didn’t want to push you. You were so focused on having high school be about volleyball and going to Nationals. I thought this would make it harder or that you would grow out of your feelings for me. I wasn’t going to stop you, or push you to give me an answer.”

“So, you just thought I would come to this conclusion myself?!”

He raised a brow. “Well you’re here, aren’t you?”

“Iwa-chan.” He hung his head, still feeling a breathlessness in his chest. “Iwa-chan you have the patience of a monk. Do you know how many times I’ve almost kissed you on impulse, how many times I almost yelled at you how much I liked you?! How could you just stay at my side waiting?” He looked up.

Dark jade eyes brimmed with amusement as he brought up his forearm, joining their hands, fingers tightening into each other’s grasp. “It was always going to be worth it if it happened.”

Oikawa felt like he could burst into tears, could feel the burning in the back of his eyes. The warmth on his hand was spreading through his whole body, feeding a fire that had been kept deep within his chest. “You, I don’t- I don’t des-“

“Huh, don’t start spouting that shit now.” He tightened his grip on Oikawa’s hands, calloused finger tips holding him together. “We’re here now.”

The other boy swallowed then smiled softly. “You’re right. I’m sorry, you’re right.” He then leaned back a bit with a deep breath. “I can’t make our first date mopey. It’s not a cute story.”

“Heh, who said this was a date?”

“So mean Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouted, and for once Iwaizumi permitted himself to think it was cute. “you’re going to have to work more in romance if you don’t think cute drinks, in a cute café, between a cute couple isn’t a date.”

“I call it two dumbass friends hanging out.” He grunted then sighed as he stood, still holding his hand. “If you want to make this a date then hurry and get up. It’s not too late so we might be able to still catch a movie. They have that dumb action comedy Matsu wouldn’t stop talking about.”

Oikawa gasped happily and jumped out of the chair, grabbing his jacket then throwing one arm around Iwaizumi. “My Iwa-chan is going to be such a great boyfriend!”

The other boy immediately flushed. “Stop saying embarrassing shit!” he griped but didn’t push him away, only holding their joined hands tighter.

They’re able to just make the next showing. As they walk through the theatre hall towards their movie Oikawa can’t help but smile. He feels like every step is part of a dream, like he’s floating in a mystical reality. He looks over Iwaizumi for what may be the hundredth time since they left the café. 

Sharp jaw with just as sharps eyes contrasting to the gentle slope of his nose, forever framed in soft but spiky brown hair. A jawline that he can cup, eyes he can follow without having to quickly glance away, a nose he can now kiss the tip of, and hair he would be able to run and knot his fingers in. He feels ready to burst, he doesn’t know how Iwaizumi could have stood this, being so close and not being able to act on those urges.

_It was always going to be worth it if it happened._

He smiled softly. Iwaizumi caught the smile then softly shook his head. “You’re thinking of sappy stuff again, aren’t you?” despite the irked tone he had a matching soft smile.

“Absolutely!” he grinned as he swung their hands between them then leaned their shoulders closer. 

And in a night like this with his Iwa-chan, Oikawa stopped worrying about the future and felt at ease. He felt natural. He could wait and be patient just like Iwa-chan, after all this night was well worth it.


End file.
